1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a linear grid for a display panel to form a linear grid structure on a substrate in various types of display panel, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a linear grid for a display panel, in which a defect such as a seam line are prevented when the linear grid is formed on a substrate for a large screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus including a display panel for displaying an image based on a broadcasting signal or image signals/image data corresponding to various formats. The display apparatus can be a television (TV), a monitor, etc. The display panel can be manufactured with various structures such as with a liquid crystal panel, a plasma panel, etc., and may be applied to a variety of display apparatuses.
The display panel provided in the display apparatus may be classified into a light-receiving panel structure and a light-emitting panel structure in accordance with methods of generating light. The light-receiving panel structure includes a panel that cannot emit light by itself, and thus needs a separate backlight element for generating light and emitting the light to the panel. For example, the liquid crystal panel has a light-receiving panel structure. The light-emitting panel structure includes a panel that can emit light by itself, and thus does not need the separate backlight element. For example, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel has a light-emitting panel structure.
Display panels having both a light-receiving and light-emitting panel structure need a polarization layer for filtering incident light in one polarization direction, and a polarization film laminated on a glass substrate generally serves as the polarization layer. As an alternative to the polarization film, there has been proposed a method in which a linear grid (or a wire grid) of a nano scale formed on the glass substrate to be used as the polarization layer.
However one of the problems in forming the linear grid structure on the glass substrate is a mismatch between the linear grids formed in respective areas of the glass substrate may be caused when the linear grids are stepwise formed in sections on the glass substrate for a large screen. This mismatch is called a seam line. It is important to eliminate the seam line while manufacturing the linear grid to prevent a defective display panel.